


Sick Confidence

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Episode 5 Rewrite, First Kiss, M/M, Sick Fic, anxious!Adachi, caring!Kurosawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi is sick and tired and more then slightly feverish after all those energy shots. He doesn't like being jealous and is scared that Kurosawa will change his mind about liking him.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	Sick Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: so regrettably this wasn’t my favorite work. I tried to capture how extra anxious Adachi would get when sick because being sick always spikes my own. That it best just to post it after staring at it an extra day because it’s just time I work on the next thing. Things for reading this one, lol

Adachi had felt terrible all day after he accidentally slept in his wet clothes the night before. He'd been to distraught from seeing Kurosawa with that woman and hadn't even thought about changing after walking sadly through the rain. Of course he was sick after that. He probably deserved it too, after actually believing that Kurosawa could be interested in someone like him. Stupid him. 

Adachi was miserable, not only being depressed about the love life he never had, but also sick. He was freezing when other people were complaining about how hot it was for November. He refused to look over it Kurosawa the whole day, and it was easy because he wasn't in the office. Making Adachi feel worse about the whole thing. 

It wasn't Kurosawa's fault that Adachi was this much of a mess. He didn't owe Adachi anything, especially hope because he'd happened to look twice and thing a few nice things. That Adachi had overheard because of these stupid powers that may or may not be real. Maybe he was just going crazy. That would also explain why he thought Kurosawa would ever be into him. 

He found it difficult, but still managed to stay awake right up until it was acceptable to leave for the day. Not that he gotten a lot done today, but he hadn't simply bailed either. Now he just needed to get home and sleep the sick feeling off. It might take a few days but he was sure the feeling would pass. The sick one; not the one he got when he thought about Kurosawa with that woman. That one was probably there to stay as Kurosawa turned his interest to someone more deserving.

Oh, he made himself sad again. He sniffled and tried to dodge away from Kurosawa in the hallway. Just because it wasn't Kurosawa's fault doesn't make it any less difficult to face him. The faster he ran from the situation, the faster Kurosawa pursued. Of course he did, Adachi's life was a disaster and it would have been to easy if he'd just been left alone that day like he wanted. 

Weeks ago he probably could have dropped dead outside of the office and no one would have even called an ambulance. Was there something about turning thirty that made people notice you? There was that one phrase he'd heard before; thirty and flirty and thriving? Was that a thing just like the power to read a mind through touch? Adachi wasn't sure, all he knew was his head and heart hurt from all this thinking.

Adachi got mad when Kurosawa tried to help him go home, mostly because he felt he wasn't deserving of the attention. He should be giving his time to that pretty lady. They'd look good together, unlike Kurosawa and himself. They could have a life together, get married, have a kid. Was gay marriage even legal in Japan? Adachi wasn't even sure, he'd never checked.

He disliked that he was being chased by Kurosawa, because he felt it not that long until he realized and started leaving Adachi alone again. He'd be lonely again, just like before. A hand grabbed him by the wrist and Adachi was treated to a thousand worried thoughts. Adachi definitely would have pulled away from Kurosawa after that moment if he hadn't been hit by a dizzy spell. Kurosawa was too kind to him, he didn't deserve it.

He wobbled and fell backwards, unable to stay outright after all his panic. Bad thoughts seemed made worse by whatever flu he'd stupidly caught. The next thing Adachi knew was that Kurosawa was lifting him up and into his arms. Like he weighed nothing. It would have been easier to process all that if his mind wasn't spinning. 

He ended up just laying there weekly and staring up at Kurosawa in wonder. If he tried to speak he might actually vomit from the spinning. Adachi felt terrible and in a moment of weakness brought his own arm up to hang around Kurosawa's neck. To hold on and confirm that he was real. This was actually happening right now. Kurosawa was stronger than he looked. 

Not that Adachi had been imagining it, but there had been one pleasant dream he'd had on the subject. Something about swimming together and standing to close in bath suits. A kiss that he was disappointed to not quite remember the pressure of in the morning. 

"You're clearly not fine Adachi! Please let me take you home." Kurosawa insisted, the worry leaking through in his voice. He just seemed so caring, and it was breaking Adachi's heart. It's too much too soon, but if Adachi doesn't experience it now then there's a chance that he never will. He feels more safe in Kurosawa's arms right now then he had for literal years. 

Adachi could feel his face growing even more hot as Kurosawa continued to hold him off the ground. He nodded because he was too tired to argue anymore and he never really liked arguing in the first place. Maybe it was this fever that was messing with his head?

Kurosawa was putting him carefully down on his feet one moment and then herding him into a cab the next. Adachi barely had time to think more about it as he moved to Kurosawa's will. He was sitting before he realized he should be protesting. Adachi lived to far away to be taking a cab home! He wasn't that sick, it wasn't worth it to spend that kind of money on his commute simply because of the flu!

Adachi of course, said not one of his protests out loud and he only watched as the other man crawled in beside him. He slumped slightly into himself and glanced over at Kurosawa. He looked handsome even in the terrible lighting of this cab. Adachi sniffled a bit, more from his anxious thoughts then his flu. He felt like he should say something. Probably apologize for running away when Kurosawa only wanted to help, or for being alive. For being so gullible that he actually had believed that Kurosawa liked him more then a friendly coworker.

This flu was making him more anxiously depressed then usual and Adachi hated it. He looked over and tried to think of what he could possibly say Kurosawa at this moment. All thoughts settled apologizing. It didn't feel right at the moment though, so he quietly sat and listened as Kurosawa directed the taxi to his own home. Oh, well Kurosawa didn't actually know where he lived then. 

Was that a good thing? Had he been worrying about Kurosawa doing something like following him? Not really, but his place was tiny compared to Kurosawa's and he was a bit embarrassed. He'd never needed much and it just seemed like a waste to take up more space when someone else might enjoy it more. Plus, with the cheap rent he always had spare money to buy any art supplies that caught his eye.

Adachi coughed, feeling a bit miserable. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to sleep. Life was so much easier just weeks ago when no one liked him. Or at least he didn't know about it. He was just so tired.

"Adachi?" Kurosawa worried as he watched Adachi tip backwards to lean against the seat. A careful hand touched his forehead and Kurosawa made an upset noise.

"Oh you're really hot. No wonder you were in so much distress earlier. Don't worry anymore, I'm going to take good care of you." Kurosawa soothed, cooing like he would at a small child. He sounded so sincere that Adachi had to believe him.

Adachi groaned slightly and pouted, he was a grown man and had been taking care of himself for years. Just because he was a little sick didn't mean that he was incapable. Still, Kurosawa's hand on his face and in his hair felt amazing. All the little anxieties he had seemed to melt away with that touch.

Adachi couldn't help the small happy sound that escaped from him or the way he nuzzled back into that hand. His head aches but he says nothing to Karasawa. He doesn't want to complain or be rude like he was earlier today. Everything he'd done to run away had been a mess of anxiety. He always got that way when he was feeling sick.

'Poor baby.' Kurosawa privately thinks, lightly scratching at the back of Adachi's head. 

Adachi's eyes blink closed and then slowly open again. He smiled sleepily at Kurosawa as the other man leaned over him to do with the seatbelt. One handed be used the other one never left Adachi head. Was this what it was like to be comforted by someone who loved you?

Adachi was feeling more and more out of it by the second, but was happy that Kurosawa was somehow still with him. He felt loopy from his long day and very much just wanted to be safe and warm in bed. Most importantly he wanted Kurosawa to stay interested in him and hopefully only him.

"Kurosawa." Adachi slurred as he reached a hand out to touch Kurosawa's face. He traced his fingers around as Kurosawa froze from his touch. It might have been all the cold medicine and energy drinks he had taken, but he was feeling particularly brave in his barely awake state.

"Don't leave me okay?" He asked, probably not making much sense. He then lean forward and lightly kissed Kurosawa before dropping back down against the seat. The kiss had barely connected, touching the side of his lips but still very much happened. 

Kurosawa froze in place above him, but after a moment finished the seatbelt and pulled back. Looking up from his own seat, Adachi was treated to the view of Kurosawa reaching up and touching his lips. Like he was shocked about what had just happened. A blush appeared on that handsome face, as he traced his own lips again and again. Adachi felt giddy on top of his sick; he'd caused that reaction. All by himself too.

Kurosawa smiles fully then and Adachi couldn't help but admired how his eyes did that crinkle thing they did when he was really happy. Adachi smiled back at him with a tired, slightly dippy smile before closing his eyes. Kurosawa so handsome when he smiled like that. 

Kurosawa grabbed onto his hand and held tightly, treating Adachi to his inner most thoughts. 'He's really out of it, I can't believe he just kissed me. I'm so happy. Adachi I promise; I'm going to take such good care of you.'

Adachi easily believed him. He closed his eyes and relax into a seat, not letting Kurosawa's comforting hand go. The car started in the background, as they just breathed together. The last thing Adachi could remember was the way that Kurosawa's thumb slowly rubbed against the back of his hand.

The next time Adachi blinked his eyes open, he was laying down on a comfortable bed. It was dark out from what he could tell with the currently cracked open window. He felt a bit disoriented and could here movement from somewhere close by; the door was open with the light on in the other room. Where was he? 

Adachi momentarily panicked and tried to sit up. He didn't recognize this room and his head was pounding something awful. He felt like what he imagined being drugged would feel like. He ended up coughing loudly and a bit pathetically. Oh that's right, he was just sick. 

He had taken a cab with Kurosawa. Did that mean that this was Kurosawa's bedroom? He hadn't saw it last time he'd stayed over. That meant that this bed and these sheets belonged to Kurosawa. Adachi leaned over himself and put his head in his hands, he was a disaster. Taking up space and Kurosawa time. There would be germs everywhere too, the other man would be lucky not to also get sick.

When Adachi finally sighed and looked up, Kurosawa had stuck his head into the room. He was simply staring while not making a sound and giving him a soft look. He must've heard Adachi's coughing. How long had he been peering in like that? Adachi squirmed a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurosawa finally asked, seeming to direct that he was making things uncomfortable by staying quiet.

"Better." Adachi croaked, sounding entirely like death. He shivered even though the room wasn't cold and sniffled trying not to sneeze. Kurosawa frowned at him and came forward into the room. He placed a hand on Adachi's forehead.

'He's so warm, poor baby. Should I offer to help him in the bath? He probably feel better if he had one and I don't think he should attempt it alone. Is it too intrusive to ask?.' Kurosawa worried to himself.

Adachi sniffled again and leaned into Kurosawa's hand; it felt nice. His body aches from the sick and a bath did sound good. He said nothing because even in his tired mind he knew Kurosawa had yet to ask out loud.

"You'll be more comfortable in pajamas, let me help you change." Kurosawa tried, probably already feeling bad that he'd been caught.

Oh, Adachi was shocked he actually said that out loud. Before this moment to had all been flirty thoughts on Kurosawa's part. Should he agree to that? That seemed a bit embarrassing though. Has anyone ever seen him this vulnerable before? He wanted to insist that he was fine to do it alone, but was just so tired. 

Adachi whined out a bit instead of using words and Kurosawa gave him a loving look. He shook his head no and pulled the blanket to cover himself up. He wasn't ready for Kurosawa to see part of his body like that. Maybe one day, but certainly not yet. Kurosawa huffed out a laugh like he was the one able to read minds and petting him lightly on the head.

"All right, I'll leave them out for you. Just try not to move too fast, your fever is still pretty high." Kurosawa said, expressing himself with a gentle smile. 'Sorry Adachi, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to feel better fast.' He thought. It was comforting that he was only thinking about it Adachi's well-being at this time.

"Thank you Kurosawa." He managed to squeak out, finding that it hurt to speak. Kurosawa sweetly smiled at him and sweep forward to place a kiss on his forehead. Adachi's heart skipped a beat and he tiredly he smiled back at his man.


End file.
